Don't Do It !
by Halcalilove12
Summary: Seandainya aku reinkarnasi, okaasan mau menerimaku?" tanya Ruhi memecahkan sunyi, "Iya, akan kuterima" jawab Hinata sambil menangis "Okasan berjanji?" tanya Ruhi, "Umm" jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk. Ruhi tersenyum.. LAST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Don't Do It !

**Semoga cerita ini menyadarkan semua cwek-cwek disini ( termasuk Author ) untuk tidak melakukan hal ' ABORSI ' ketika beranjak dewasa nanti, karena bayi yg dibunuh itu akan selalu menggentayangi kalian-kalian. Bersiaplah menangis karena kisah ini mengharuhkan ( meskipun masih bersambung sih )  
**

**WARNING : THIS STORY IS VERY........... ! **

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

_"Tidak, aku tidak mau begini"_

_"Apa yg harus kulakukan ?"_

_"Aku belum bisa memberitahunya"_

_"SESEORANG ! TOLONG AKU"_

_"Aku nggak mau punya anak"_

_"Hanya 1 cara....tapi...kasihan bayiku"_

_"Apakah dengan cara ini nggak apa-apa ?"_

_"Takut...aku nggak mau"_

Itulah yang selalu dipikiran Uzumaki Hinata ( dulunya Hyuuga Hinata ), sang gadis manis yang sekarang ini sudah menikah dengan Naruto, cwok idamannya. Ya, kini mereka hidup bahagia, mereka juga sudah mempunyai 1 anak peremuan bernama Nata, tetapi ternyata 5 tahun setelah menikah Hinata sudah tergiang didalam pikirannya. Dia mempunyai anak cwek lagi ! bernama Ruhi, tentu dia dan Naruto senang tapi ternyata bayi mereka akan terlahir cacat, yaitu menjadi bisu. Hinata menjadi syok, bahkan dia sempat-sempatnya berpikir untuk bunuh diri...

Normal POV

Di cafe Hinata sedang istirahat sejenak karena diajak temannya, Sakura Ino Temari dan Tenten untuk berbelanja baju karena sedang diskon besar-besaran. Maklum, sudah mau lebaran, mereka ber-4 bersama-sama belanja baju

"Gila, bajunya bagus-bagus !, jad aku sekalian membelikan untuk Sara-chan dan Saku-chan " kata Sakura senang sekali

"Iya,aku juga sekalian membeli baju untuk Sano-chan dan Sion-kun" Ino nggak kalah senang

"Kira-kita Tena-chan ama Jite-kun senang nggak ya ? aku beliin baju baru" ucap Tenten sambil meyeruput Ice Tea yg dipesannya

"Anak-anak kalian ber-4 ama anak gw sedang bermain di Timezone ya ?, dasar si Nata-chan langsung ngelengos pergi" Hinata angkat bicara sambil tertawa-tawa

" Shite-kun ama Maru-chan juga ngelengos aja " kata Temari setengah marah diikuti tawa

Tanpa disadari anak mereka ber-4 datang sambil membawa price masing-masing

"HAII ! KITA DAPAT BANYAK NIIH" teriak Sara, Saku, Sano, Tena, Jite, Sion, Shite, Maru, dan Nata senang

"Eh, udah kembali" kata Ino senang sambil mengucapkan selamat pada Sano dan Sio, "Wah, Shite-kun ama Maru-chan pinter ya" Tenari senang melihat mereka ber-2 lah yg paling banyak, "Tapi ma Shite-niisan nggak main-main ! curang" kata Maru sambil manyun- "Mama ! kita ber-2 dapat banyak juga lho !" Sara Saku memperlihatkan hadiah-hadiahnya, " Pinter sekali kalian ber-2 pasti otou-san juga senang" Sakura melihat bergatian 2 anak kembar itu, "Ma ! Tena-neechan ama Jite dapet banyak permeen" teriak Jite senang, " Hebat..hebat" Tebten tersenyum, "Ma, Nata dapat voucer Makan Ramen sepuasnya untuk 3 orang !" kata Nata senang, "Otousan pasti bangga sama Nata-chan" Hinata mengusap kepala anaknya.

Pada saat tengah malam di kediaman Uzumaki....

Terdengar perbicangan antara Hinata dan Naruto, "Apakah lebih baik kita beri tahu Nata-chan tentang adiknya ?" tanya Naruto sudah agak marah, "Jangan ! nanti dia syok" Hinata juga sudah darah tinggi, "TAPI KASIHAN NATA-CHAN !" Naruto sudah mencapai puncaknya, " JANGAN KAMU PIKIR HANYA DENGAN MEMBERITAHU NATA-CHAN TENTANG RUHI ADIKNYA YG SEBENARNYA CACAT SEMUANYA SUDAH SELESAI" lanjutnya. Ternyata semuanya telanjur didengar Nata.

"Ruhi-chan...cacat ?" tanya Nata tiba-tiba

"NA..NA..NNA..TA-CHAN...?" Hinata dan Naruto kaget

"Ruhi-chan..cacat ?..apakah bener adikku cacat ?" tanya Nata berlinang air mata

"I..iya" jawab Naruto sambil keluar dari ruang keluarga

"Okasaan, kata okasan adik bayi akan lahir dengan sempurna !, OKASAN PEMBOHONG" teriak Nata menangis

_"Emang hanya ada cara itu, yaitu melakukan aborsi !...Ya hanya cara itu ! AKU NGGAK AKAN MENANGGUNG MALU !" _pikir Hinata sambil mengambil pisau

_"Lebih baik, bayiku mati !" _Hinata bersiap untuk menusuk perutnya dan akhirnya tertusuk

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun..maafkan okasan, Nata-chan.... maafkan okasan, bayiku"

"OKAASAAN" teriak Nata melihat okasan-nya berbanjir darah

"HINATA-CHAN" Naruto juga teriak melihat istri tercinta berbanjir darah

Keesokan hari-nya Hinata masih terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, dokter berkata bahwa....bayi kandungan Hinata meninggal akibat tusukan itu, Nata menangis keras sekali' Naruto hanya menunduk. Tanpa sadar....keluarga mereka dalam dunia kegelapan

Hinata POV

_"Ini...dimana ?" Hinata bingung_

_"Di alam mimpi" jawab sebuah suara_

_"Ka..kamu ! Ruhi-chan... kok sudah besar" Hinata ketakutan_

_"Okasan...kenapa okasan membunuhku ?, aku salah apa" tanyanya sambil menampakan diri_

_"Kamu nggak salah apa-apa sayang...cuma..okasan malu punya anak cacat.." jawab Hinata semakin sedih_

_"Aku tahu kalau aku cacat..tapi apakah aku tidak pantas hidup didunia ini ?" tanyanya sambil mendekat dan menangis  
_

_"....Tdak sayang...kamu pantas didunia ini tapi..." _

_"TAPI APA ?" _

_"Okasan....hanya malu punya anak cacat seperti Ruhi..." _

_"OKASAN JAHAT !" teriak Ruhi...tiba-tiba keluar banyak darah yang perlahan-lahan menenggelamkan Hinata_

_"HIII ! TO..TOLOOONG !" Hinata teriak-teriak ketika tubuhnya tambah tenggelam_

_"Okasan...okasan tahu ? karena setelah ini awal baru akan terjadi...." katanya sambil menangis_

_"A..AWAL APA ?" _

_"Okasan akan tahu sendiri nanti....okasan akan menyesal telah membunuhku, semoga okasan bisa intropeksi diri" suara itu tambah menjauh_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Hinata sambil terbangun. Ya, dia dirumah sakit, dia bernapas lega, tetapi...

"Hiii, ii...ini"

Ada tulisan darah

_Okasan....sebentar lagi akan menjadi awal penuh darah, bersiaplah...._

"TIIIDAAAAAAAAAK" teriak Hinata yg belum selesai membaca tulisan itu sambil mengumpat dibalik selimut, karena sudah ketakutan duluan..ya bagaimana tidak tulisan darah tepat di atap-atap ketika Hinata membuka mata

_Okasan.....sebentar lagi akan menjadi awal penuh darah, bersiaplah karena orang-orang yang okasan sayangi akan menjadi milikku didunia lain, apapun akan hilang dimata okasan...dan okasan akan menyesal karena telah membunuhku_

_-Your Daughter : Ruhi-_

To be continued


	2. Awal Penuh Darah

**Summary : Hinata sedikit menyesal karena telah membunuh bayi kandungannya sendiri, tetapi dia tidak pernah dimaafkan oleh Ruhi-chan.....don't read this if you dont like it  
**

**WARNING : NO YAOI!**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Tragedi, Horror  
**

Don't Do It

Chapter 2 : Awal Penuh Darah

_Okasan.....sebentar lagi akan menjadi awal penuh darah, bersiaplah karena orang-orang yang okasan sayangi akan menjadi milikku didunia lain, apapun akan hilang dimata okasan...dan okasan akan menyesal karena telah membunuhku_

_-Your Daughter : Ruhi-_

Hinata masih ketakutan, tulisan darah itu masih terus-menerus menetes ke selimut tempat tidur Hinata. "Huu, kumohon jangan lebih dari ini...jangan lebih dari ini" ucapnya berulang kali, "Okasan, aku bawakan apel" kata Nata tiba-tiba, "Na..Nata-chan..jangan..kesini.."

"Eh, napa okasan?, kok ada darah di selimut kaasan?, KYAAAAAAAAAAA" teraik Nata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tulisan itu di atap-atap. Pada akhirnya tulisan itu dihapus, tetapi setiap hari ada tulisan darah di atap-atap kamarnya, bahkan Hinata semakin ketakutan.

"Hinata-chan, seperti-nya Ruhi-chan bener-bener serius ingin membuat hidup loe menderita"

"Iya, Sakura-chan..tetapi gw sekarang nggak menanggung malu!, biar aja dia mati"

"Hinata-chan!, jangan begitu dong"

"Biarin!, yang gw butuhkan hanya anak normal"

"Terserah loe lah, kita nggak menanggungnya lho"

Sakura meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di Taman Kesepian, Hinata pun juga beranjak dari Taman hari memang sudah semakin malam. "Apaan sih Sakura? sejak kapan dia berani mengaturku?, emang dia ibuku apa" ucap Hinata dalam hati

_Kriing kriing _

"Halo?"

"Hinata-baachan! okasan..okasan..huuu"

"Sano-chan, kenapa?"

"Okasan..okasan meninggal!"

"APA?, baik..baik..tante akan kesana!"

Hinata berlari menuju rumah Ino, dan sesampainya disana..benar apa yang dikatakan Sano, Ino meninggal dengan tali di lehernya, disampingnya terdapat kertas yang ditulis dengan darah, "Hinata-baachan, ada sura..hu..surat ane..h" Sion-kun juga menangis-nangis.

_1 orang menjadi milikku  
_

_Ruhi_

"TIIDAAAAAAAK" teriak Hinata, "Huaaa, okasan..okasan" tangis Sion dan Sano, "Ta..tante telpon Sai ya ?" kata Hinata sambil menelpon Sai.

Hinata POV

Hari itu adalah malam kematian Ino, dimana semua orang berduyun-duyun untuk memberi bunga didepan nisan Ino. Ternyata Ino sudah dimakamkan, sejak 20 menit yang lalu berati kita terlambat, tapi nggak pa pa lah.

Giliranku, kulihat nisannya yang kini cantik dipenuhi bunga beraneka ragam

_Yamanaka Ino_

_binti_

_Yamanaka Inoichi_

Kuletakkan bunga dinisannya, kupegang lembut nisannya

"Ino, terima kasih selalu memberi gw semangat, meskipun Sakura juga!, berkat jasa kalian ber-2...Naruto-kun pun jadian, dan loe mengajarkan gw agar tidak selalu malu-malu..ahahaha ( tertawa pelan )semoga loe tenang dialam baka, Ino " kataku sambil tersenyum dan menangis.

Kali ini giliran Sakura

"Ino, padahal gw pikir kita adalah rival abadi, tapi napa loe yang mati duluan?, dasar bodoh!...dulu kita bersaing mendapatkan Sasuke-kun, sekarang gw-lah yang menang.....persaingan kita berakhir disini. Dan berkat loe sekarang gw menjadi lebih kuat nggak selemah dulu, loe mengajarkan gw cara berdandan yg baik, cara menata rambut gaya trend...terima kasih..Ino" Sakura menangis terus-menerus.

Kini giliran Tenten

"Ino, loe tau? berkat loe, gw dan Neji jadian dan akhirnya menikah seperti sekarang ini hidup bahagia semuanya berkat loe ! terima kasih"

Akhirnya makam pun menjadi sepi, kami semua berada di rumah Ino, merenungkan kematian Ino, sedangkan anak-anak kami dikamar Sano dan Sion untuk menghibur mereka. "Gw nggak percaya bakal jadi kayak begini" kata Sasuke angkat bicara, "Gw sendiri nggak percaya, apalagi pada saat itu Sano-chan dan Sion-kun dirumah bersama Ino-chan" kata Sai dengan wajah sedih ( baru kali ini Author melihat wajah sedih Sai pasti jelek *ditampol FG Sai ), "Kasihan Ino" ucap Lee, "Sebenarnya siapa yang membunuh Ino?" tanya Karin yang baru datang, "Akh, datang juga, my honey" Lee memeluk Karin dengan mesra, "Ah, my darling bisa aja, disini banyak orang lho" Karin membalas pelukan Lee

All sweatdropped

"Karin, bisa-bisanya loe menikah ama Lee si autis" ledek Kiba

"Kok Karin rasanya jadi berubah ya?" tanya Shikamaru

"Iya dong, sekarang gw berusaha untuk tidak cerewet seperti dulu!" jawab Karin manthap

"Sekarang aja masih cerewet" ledek Temari ikut-ikutan

"Halo" sapa Gaara dan Matsuri sambil membawa anak mereka tg masih kecil, Ratsu

"Ah, halo" balas Sai sambil menyuruh Ratsu kekamar Sano Sion

Semuanya pun mengobrol ria ( lupa dengan tujuan awalnya : Membahas kematian Ino ), terdengar suara canda tawa dikamar Sano Sion yang sepertinya mulai terangkat rasa sedihnya dan bermain dengan anak-anak lain.

Normal POV

_Jam 10 malam _

"Huaa...capek ya daritadi ngobrol terus, oh ya Sai boleh nggak kita semua nginep sini?" kata Naruto dengan puppy eye no jutsu, "Ukh, sila" canda Hinata, "Woi, beneran silau! baiklah baiklah, toh juga masih banyak kamar kosong kok" kata Sai, "YEY! ARIGATOU SAI" berseru semuanya. Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa malam ini pun ada korban juga. "Oh ya, minna gw kekamar mandi dulu ya?, mau pipis bentar doank kok" tanya Naruto, "Oh..ok, kita tunggu di ruang tamu ya mau nonton lho..jadi cepetan" goda Sakura sambil mendorong Naruto.

1 menit

semua menunggu

2 menit

masih menunggu

3 menit

masih sama

4 menit

ngobtol-ngobrol

5 menit

masih ngobrol-ngobrol

6 menit

masih ngobrol-ngobrol juga

7 menit

bikin lelucon

25 menit

mulai gusar

30 menit

udah teriak-teriak manggil Naruto

1 jam

udah gedor-gedor pintu

1 setengah jam

"NARUTO! CEPETAN KELUAR! ATAU NGGAK DITINGGAL" panggil Karin, nggak ada pangilan

"Gw dorong aja deh, 1 2 3 " Lee dan Neji mendorong, "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak mereka ber-2 dengan lebay-nya " Apa sih ?, kayak orgil aja deh" tanya Sa, anak-anak pun juga keluar dari kamar, "Napa ? napa ? napa ? napa ?" tanya Jite

"Na..Na..ru..to...ma..ma..ma..NARUTO MATI"

"HAA?"

Semuanya masuk kedalam, dan benar...Naruto mati terbenam di bathtub.

Ada sebuah tulisan darah ditembok tepat disampin Naruto

_2 orang menjadi milikku_

_Ruhi_

"NA..NARUTO-KUUUN" Hinata memeluk jenazah Naruto, dan disamping Hinata ada Nata yang juga menangis.

Sekali lagi, malam itu malam penuh darah.

To be continued

**Halcali-chan : Gyaaa, serem !**

**Naruto: Hal~ca~lii-cchan **

**Halcali-chan : HIIIII! KOK AUTHOR SIH YG DIGENTAYANGIN**

**Naruto : Karena loe yg membuat gw mati **

**Halcali-chan : Ya gw hanya menulis cerita ! jangan salahin Author dong !**

**Naruto : Diem aja ! RASENGAN **

**Halcali-chan : GYAAAAA! MINNA MOHON REVIEW-NYAAA  
**


	3. Antara Ada dan Tiada

**Summary : Ruhi-chan terus-terusan membunuh orang-orang yang Hinata sayangi, dimulai dari Ino dan Naruto. Siapakah yang selanjutnya akan mati ?**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Horror, Tragedi  
**

Don't Do It

Chapter 3 : Antara Ada dan Tiada

Semakin lama arwah Ruhi semakin ganas, dia sudah membunuh 2 orang yang Hinata sayangi bahkan yang Hinata sangat cintai, Naruto. Hari itu sedang mendung, angin bertiup agak kencang, dirumah kediaman Uzumaki sedang ramai orang-orang datang memberi bunga didepan peti mati. Terdapat Hinata dan teman-temannya yang menangis-nangis disamping jenazah Naruto, terutama Hinata yang terlihat sangat syok._"Sialan tuh anak!, berani-beraninya membunuh Naruto-kun..nggak akan aku maafkan! nggak akan!" _pikir Hinata yang sangat marah, "Hinata-chan, yang tabah ya" ucap Kushina, ibu dari Naruto, "Nggak nyangka Naruto bakal begini, Hinata-chan yang sabar ya" tambah Minato sambil menepuk pelan pundak Hinata, "Hn, iya" ucap Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Otousan, huuu.." tangis Nata

"Nata-chan, tinggalah bersama nenek dan kakek" tawar Kushina pada cucunya yang satu ini

"Iya..huu..ini pasti perbuatan Ruhi-chan"

"Ruhi-chan?, di..dia kan sudah meninggal..mana..mungkin membunuh Naruto" Minato sangat kebingungan

"RUHI-CHAN PASTI DENDAM PADA KITA SEMUA!!" teriak Nata

Semuanya langsung bisik-bisik dengan nada ketakutan, "Nata-chan, diem aja bodoh!" kata Sara sambil memukul pelan Nata, "Itu rahasia antara kita-kita saja kan ?" timpal Saku. Semuanya semakin takut dengan perkataan Nata, mungkinkah rahasia bahwa Hinata mengaborsi Ruhi terbongkar ?. "Nata-chan, kamu diem saja deh!" bentak Hinata. Nata pun menangis lebih keras lagi, kemudian dihibur teman-temannya.

_Konda wo aitsu aeru kanante_

_Sonna koushite yokku irutte_

_Omotteta yo nande darou ?_

Berbunyilah HP Hinata, kemudian dia menuju tempat yang agak sepi

_"Halo?" Tanya Hinata_

_"Okasan...ini aku anakmu" kata suara itu  
_

_"Kamu! SAMPAI KAPAN MAU MENGGANGGU KETENANGAN KAMI HAH ?" teriak Hinata _

_"Sampai okasan menyadarinya bahwa perbuatan okasan" _

_"Hah? sadar? mimpi kamu! sampai kapanpun okasan tidak akan menyesal!okasan tidak menyesal telah mengarbosi kamu!"_

_"Baiklah, jika okasan tidak mau mengakui-nya....maka semakin banyak orang-orang yang disayangi okasan akan menghilang dihadapan oka..." _

_"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! LEBIH BAIK KAMU ENYAH DARI HADAPAN KAMI DAN PERGI KE ALAM BAKA!"_

_"Tidak akan!, sampai okasan menyadarinya"_

BRAK !, HP-nya dibanting. Hinata ngos-ngosan karena marah

Tiba-tiba ada sosok hitam, seperti anak kecil memegang boneka Teddy Bear-nya.

_"I..itu kan Teddy Bear kesayangan Nata-chan..na..napa ada di sosok aneh itu?" _pikir Hinata was-was, "Hik..hik.....okasan...aku takut....hhuu..aku mau..hikk.. tidur ama Nata-neechan" tangis suara itu.

"Kamu! Ruhi-chan!"

"Okasan..hik..hueee..." Ruh semakin nangis dan menampakkan mukanya

Mukanya hancur

Saraf matanya kelihatan

Penuh darah

Mata agak merah

Muka penuh sayatan

Pipi sebelah berupa tengkorak

Otaknya melebur keluar

Telinga putus sebelah

Leher nyaris patah

"Hiiii, tidaaaaaaaaaak!" teriak Hinata sambil berlari kencang.

3 hari kemudian sejak pemakaman Naruto

31 Oktober, jam 10 malam, tepat hari Haloween

"Hosh hosh hosh..capek! Sara-chan, Saku-chan, dan Sasuke-kun pasti sudah menunggu" kata Sakura, rencananya mereka mau merayakan Haloween malam ini dirumahnya jadi dia membeli berbagai barang-barang untuk pesta .

_Tap tap tap tap _

ada suara langkah kaki kecil

"Si..siapa itu?, padahal jalan ini agak sepi. Anak kecil ? mana mungkin!" pikir Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Kak, tolong aku...sakit" rintih suara itu, "Fuuh, cuma anak kecil terluka..dasar Sakura penakut, SHANNARO!" "Kak mataku copot, pasangin kak" pinta anak itu, "K..KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!".

"Pasangin"

"Ka...kamu..ma..matanya..copot..hii..ke rumah sakit dong"

"Tolong kak, aku nggak tahan"

"Nggak! aku takut salah medis!"

".....Baiklah, sebaga ganti-nya minta mata kakak !"

Sakura tersentak, dalam waktu singkat anak kecil itu mencekek Sakura. "Ru..hi..-chan..he..n..ti..ka.." rintih Sakura, "Nggak bisa, serahkan mata kakak"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Sakura ( lagi )

JLEEB

CROOOT

BRUK!

"Mata kakak indah, jadi aku ambil" timpal Ruhi, kemudian dia meninggalkan Sakura yang tidak bernyawa.

Disisi Sasuke

"Kok Sakura lama ya ?" tanya Sasuke

"Sakura-san lama amet dah" tambah Lee

"Aaah, si jidar leba...-err maksudnya Sakura mana sih?" tanya Karin ketika mendapat Death Glare dari Sasuke

"Okasan kok Sakura-baachan lama sh?" tanya Maru pada mamanya

"Nggak tau sayang, sabar ya bermainlah dulu bersama teman-temanmu"

"Huuh, Saku-chan, mama loe mana sih " gerutu Nata kesal

"Nggak tau!, jangan marah ke gw dong!"

"Tapi kan itu mama loe!"

"Udah udah" lerai Sasuke

_Ting tong ting tong ting tong _

"Iye iye sabar napa" gerutu Sasuke

"I..Uchiha-san...is..istr..anda!"

"Eh?"

Semuanya pergi ke tempat yabg ditunjuk oleh tetangga Sasuke, ternyata Sakura meninggal dengan mata tercongkel. Sasuke menangis, begitu pula ke-2 anak kembarnya._"Sakura-chan, hei ada tulisan darah!....JA..JANGAN-JANGAN..."_

_3 orang menjadi mlikku_

_Ruhi_

"Nggak..nggak..NGGAK!!!!!!!" teriak Hinata, "Ada apa? anda temannya Uchiha-san ya ?" tanya tetangga itu. "I..iya" kata Hinata gugup,"Anakmu kan yang membunuhnya?" tanya tetangga itu, Hinata tersentak

"Kok anda tau"

"Ya, gw tau karena aku selalu melihat jika kamu kerumah Uchiha-san, anak kecil itu mengikutimu. Kamu membunuh anakmu dengan cara arbosi kan?"

"Eeeh?, anda punya _sixth sense _ya?"

"Ya, aku punya dan _sixth sense _ku 2, satu yang bisa lhat hantu satunya lagi bisa melihat apa yang terjadi sebelum hal itu terjadi "

Hinata merasa aneh, _"Kok orang itu tau semuanya ya ?_" pikirnya. Semua orang yang melihat tambah banyak, Shikamaru menelpon Rumah Sakit untuk diotopsi. Hari ini pun juga, tepat hari Hallowen malam penuh darah.

**To be continued**

**Halcali-chan: Maaf kali ini ceritanya sedikit! tapi HOPE ALL OF YOU LIKE IT **

**Sakura : Kok gw mati siih?**

**Halcali-chan: Yaa, tangan Author gerak sendiri **

**Sakura : BOHOONG ! SHANNNAAROOOO**

**Halcali-chan: Ok..ok AUTHOR NGACIR DULU YA ! BESOK KITA UDAH LEBARAN JADI HALCALI-CHAN MENGUCAPKAN MINNAL ADZIN WAL FAIDZIN.. MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN ! Maaf jika ada kesalahan, mohon dimaafkan. TOLONG REVIEW YAAA  
**


	4. Her Destiny

**Summary : "Jangan menganggu hidup kami lagi! dasar pembawa sial" isak Hinata ketika melihat anaknya penuh dengan darah. Ruhi melihat okasannya dan kakaknya yang sudah setengah bernyawa setengah tidak secara seksama kemudia berkata, "Tidak akan!" teriak Ruhi, yang perlahan-lahan menghilang.**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre : Horror, Tragedi**

**Character dead**

Don't Do It !

Chapter 4 : Her Destiny

Hinata POV

Aku sedang jalan-jalan menggunakan payung, hari ini emang hujan lebat. Tiba-tiba aku melihat anak kecil berdiri didepanku

"Kakak, bisa ikut aku bentar?"

"Oh, ok..kamu siapa ya ?" tanyaku lembut

"Aku temannya Nata"

_"Temen ya..?, perasaan Nata nggak pernah bilang kalo punya teman seperti dia"_

Jadilah aku mengikuti 'anak aneh' ini, semakin lama jalan semakin sepi. Entah napa anak aneh ini memilih jalan sepi daripada jalan seperti biasanya, ramai dan terang.

Dan kini berakhir di lapangan sepi

"Kok jauh amat sih, ngasih tau tuh sekarang aja deh"bentakku pelan meskipun nggak bisa dibilang bentak sih

"Ihihihi, belum nyadar juga ya?" tanya perempuan itu sambil tertawa kecil, "Masa nggak tau anak sendiri?" lanjutnya sambil menampakkan mukanya yang mengerikan

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

"Kenapa, okasan?, kok takut sama anak sendiri, ayo okasan ikutlah bersamaku..aku kesepian" ucap Ruhi menangis dan menarik kaki ku

"Tidaaak! lepaskan!"

"Okasan...ikutlah bersamaku" tuturnya sambil menangis, tiba-tiba keluar tangan banyak dari tanah dan berusaha memengikatku agar diam

"Lepaskan! lepaskan! LEPASKAAAAAAAN!" teriakku mengencang, semakin aku teriak semakin kencang ikatannya

"Okasan lebih baik diam, karena semakin okasan teriak semakin pula tangan-tangan itu mengikat okasan. Okasan tau kenapa tangan ini membantu?"

"Ke..kenapa?" tanyaku serak

Ruh mendekat padaku dan berbisik pelan ditelingaku

"Karena, mereka akan membantuku untuk menuntun okasan ke neraka!" bisiknya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersentak, kemudian berusaha untuk kabur lagi.

Aku semakin memberontak, tetapi tidak berhasil juga. Tiba-tiba tangan itu mencekekku, _"Inilah akhir hidupku ?" _tanyaku dalam hati sambil menutup mata, seolah menerima semuanya yang terjadi.

_Hahaha, bener banget tuh!_

_Iya iya eh tau nggak tentang si X itu?_

terdengar suara canda siswi yang mendekat ke lapangan itu.

"Huh, permainan jadi cepat selesai deh" dengusnya kesal kemudian menghilang, bersamaan dengan tangan dari tanah itu.

Siswi tadi lewat, masih dengan ketawa-ketawa sambil memegang payung, aku bernapas lega _"Mungkin ini akhir hidupku kalo nggak ada siswi lewat"_ pikirku senang. Kemudian pulang kerumahdan menelpon Tenten dan Temari untuk kerumahnya.

Normal POV

"Hai Hinata!" sapa Temar dan Tenten

"Ayo masuk, ada yang ingin gw bicarakan" kata Hinata serius

Setelah dijelasin...

"EEEEEH?! TERNYATA LOE MENGGUGURKAN RUHI?!!" teriak Tenten dan Temari bersamaan , "Iya, gw menggugurkan Ruhi, tapi dia itu nggak ada habis-habisnya membuntuti kita semua!"

"Pantes, semuanya mati nggak wajar"

"Hinata..."

"Hmm?"

"Loe harus memberitahu ini pada semuanya"

"Iiih nggak mau !!"

Temari menarik kerah baju Hinata, "Loe tau? gara-gara LOE semuanya jadi kena MASALAH TAU!!" ucapnya geram sambil menekankan kata-kata 'loe' dan 'masalah'

"Apa hak loe menyuruh-nyuruh gw?, lepaskan" desis Hinata sembari menepis tangan Temari dari kerah bajunya.

Plak!, Temari menampar pipi Hinata dengan keras.

"Terserah loe!, dasar PEMBUNUH!" bentak Temari sambil berjalan menuju pintu, tiba-tiba gerakannya berhenti

"Jika kita semua mati, loe harus tanggung jawab. masalah ini nggak akan selesai meskipun kita semua sudah mati" lanjutnya kemudian berjalan lagi dan membanting pintu. "Hinata, maafkan Temari ya?, dia emang sedang emosian" sesal Tenten.

Perlahan-lahan air mata Hinata mengalir deras, "N..nggak apa apa, memang gw yang salah. Seandainya gw nggak membunuh....." jawab Hinata sesegukan "Loe juga menyalahkan gw kan ?" tanya Hinata dengan linangan air mata, matanya menjad bengkak karena kebanyakan menangis dan pipinya juga memerah.

"Iya, tetapi loe harus menyelesaikannya secara baik-baik, permisi" Tenten membungkukkan badan dan pergi. Hinata menangis sekencang-kencangnya, ya dia emang bersalah tidak membiarkan bayi kandungannya untuk hidup di dunia ini, demi menanggung malu.

_Cklek_

"Aku pulang, okaasan" kata Nata

"A..ah, Nata-chan sudah pulang?, okasan akan membuatkan kamu mie ramen lho mau ?" tawar Hinata dengan mata sembab dan pipi merah karena ditampar Temari

"Mau! tapi okasan, matanya okasan kenapa? dan pipi okasan kok merah?" tanya Nata bertubi-tubi

"Ini, ahahaha bukan apa-apa kok, Nata-chan mau makan kan? okasan akan buatkan mie ramen spesial untuk kamu" ucap Hinata berusaha tersenyum

"U-umm, iya! Nata ke kamar ya okasan, oh ya okasan Maru-chan mau datang untuk belajar bersama jadi tolong buatkan 2 ya?"

"Iya"

Hinata menatap foto yang menggambarkan 3 orang, "Naruto-kun, apakah kamu baik-baik saja di surga sana? sepertinya Ruhi-chan nggak ada henti-hentinya untuk membunuhku. Suatu hari, aku akan menyusulmu" ucap Hinata lirih sambil memeluk foto itu dan buru-buru ke dapur. Nata melihat semuanya, "Okasan...".

Nata pun pergi ke kamarnya dan mengganti baju kemudian turun kebawah untuk nonton tv untuk menonton film kesukaannya yg diputar setiap hari, Alice Academy / Gakuen Alice. Dia mengganti channel dan menemukan channel Animax. Nata mulai menonton, sedikit-sedikit Nata tertawa terbahak-bahak karena ada adegan yang lucu. Hinata melihat Nata dengan tersenyum, kemudian kembali melihat kompornya.

_"Hmm, 30 menit lagi selesai" _katanya dalam hati. "Ahahahahaha, lucu!! ahahahaha buahahaahahah" tawa Nata semakin meledak, Hinata hanya melongo melihat anaknya tertawa begitu, Hinata tertawa pelan _"Hihihi, dia bener-bener mirip Naruto-kun"_

_Ting tong _

"Iya?" Hinata membuka pintu dan melihat sosok kecil seumuran Nata

"Konichiwa! Hinata-baasan, ada Nata-chan nggak?" tanya cewek itu tang ternyata Maru

"Oh, Maru-chan! ada apa?"

"Aku mau belajar bersama dengan Nata-chan" jawabnya mantap

"Nata-chan, Maru-chan udah dateng nih"

"Iya, bentar okasan. Film-nya juga mau selesai"

"Dasar, ya sudah Maru-chan, kamu masuk aja dulu"

"Ya, Hinata-baasan"

Ketika masuk..

"Nata-chan, film-nya udah selesai?" tanya Maru-chan ketika melihat Nata nonton di ruang tv dan duduk d sofa.

"Sebentar lagi!, aaargh sialan tuh Reo, menculik Natsume lagi!! tidaaaak" gumam Nata nggak jelas.

"Aaah, bener banget! sial abis" jawab Maru melihat adegan penculikkan.

"Bersambung deh, nggak sabar untuk besok" kata Nata sambil berjalan ke atas diikuti Maru

Mereka pun mulai belajar Matematika, sedikit-sedikit Nata menggerutu kesusahan tetapi Maru tetap mengajarnya dengan sabar. Terdengar Hinata memanggil mereka untuk makan.

"Hmm, masakan Hinata-baasan emang enak" ucap Maru sambil menyeruput kuah ramen dan memakan mie-nya lagi

"Hehehe, masakan buatan okasaan nggak akan ada yang bisa nandingin deh" ujar Nata membanggakan okasaannya

"Ayo makan lagi jangan banyak ngomong" kata Hinata sambil memakan ramennya

20 menit kemudian

"Eeegh, kenyang"

"Terima kasih ya, Nata-chan Hinata-baasan. Aku pulang dulu" pamit Maru dengan sopan

"Daah! Maru-chaan" Nata melambaikan tangannya ke arah Maru yang menaikki sepedanya

"Dadah Nata-chan, sampai ketemu disekolah yaa"

Nata menaikki tangga untuk menuju kekamar-nya, dia merebahkan tubuhnya yang cape. Dia menutup mata-nya.

_Tes tes tes tes _

Nata membuka matanya, di usap dahinya yang tadi seperti terkena air, dilihatnya cairan itu.

"Hi..hiiii! da--darah?" Nata menengok keatas dan dilihat Ruhi sudah membawa senjata tajam

_"Nata-neechan, aku kesepian" _ucapnya gemetaran dan menuju ke hadapan.

"Kumohon Ruhi, jangan bunuh aku" pintanya menangis-nangis, sepertinya ucapan Nata tidak didengar Ruhi

"Nata-neechan harus bersamaku, aku kesepian. Tapi kakak bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman kakak"

"Nggak bisa!, aku masih mau hidup!!!" teriak Nata kesal

"Nata-neechan tidak sayang sama aku?" tanya Ruhi sambil menangis, Nata iba melihat mantan adiknya itu menangis. Biarpun dia sudah mati, dia tetap adiknya, dia pun menghampiri mantan adiknya dan memeluknya.

"Kakak tentu sayang kamu, tetapi kamu sudah tidak ada didunia ini, kamu sudah lenyap dari dunia ini. Sebagai adik, kamu jangan keras kepala dong. Kakak...kakak pun

kakak pun ingin kamu hidup, seandainya kamu hidup" Nata menangis

"Kakak- mau ikut bersamaku?" tanyanya

"Iya, lakukan apapun maumu" katanya sambil menutup mata.

Ruhi tersenyum senang, dia menutup matanya dan mengayunkan pisau.

_23 senti _

_20 senti _

_17 senti _

_14 senti _

_10 senti _

_5 senti _

_4 senti _

_2 senti _

_1 senti_

_JLEB_

"Kamu puas kan, Ruhi-chan?" tanya Nata sambil menutup matanya untuk selamanya. "Nata, air mandi sudah si- KYAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Hinata melihat anaknya sudah belumuran darah, pisau menusuk tepat di jantungnya, disampingnya ada tulisan darah

_4 orang menjadi milikku_

_-Ruhi-_

"Sampai-sampai Nata-chan pun- " Hinata masih menangis, kini didampingi teman-temannya. "Tadi terakhir kalinya aku belajar bersama Nata-chan" kata Maru menangis. Polisi mondar-mandir keluar rumah Hinata dan menanyai tentang pembunuhan itu. Hinata terus-terusan ditanyai, yang akhirnya selesai juga.

_"Nggak ada ampun lagi untuk dia!, besok aku akan membuat perhitungan! PASTI" _

To be continued

**halcali-chan : Chapter ke-5 nanti adalah chapter terakhir jadi tunggu yaa!!!**


	5. Mom, Can I Be Your Side Again ?

**Summary : This is the last part, just enjoy it! "Seandainya aku reinkarnasi, okaasan mau menerimaku?" tanya Ruhi, "Iya, akan kuterima" jawab Hinata sambil menangis, "Okasan berjanji?" tanya Ruhi, "Umm" jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk.****  
**

**Saatnya balas-balas review!!!!**

***Melody-Cinta : Nih udah di update ^_^**

***The owl : Wah masa sih yang dateng hantu jamu gendong? kalo Ruhi kepanggil berati hantunya bener-bener ada dong?! ahahaha.... by the way karena review senpai aku dapet ide nih  
**

***Mellchaaa : Sifat baik Hinata menurun pada anaknya, meskipun kadang Nata brutal kayak ayahnya -_- -maaf fans Naruto Halcali-chan pun juga fans Naruto-**

**YOSH ! THE LAST CHAPTER BEGIN! biar nggak suram kali ini kubuat agak lucu  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Don't Do It !

Last Chapter : Mom, Can I Be Your Side Again ?

_"Nggak ada ampun lagi untuk dia!, besok aku akan membuat perhitungan! PASTI"_

"Jadi, kita akan memanggil-nya lewat Jelangkung" tanya Tenten ketika sudah di rumah kosong yag terkenal ada hantu-nya

"Tentu saja!" timpal Sasuke

"Hei, culu..err- maksud gw Hinata! Loe serius?!" tanya Karin ketika merasa mendapat death glare dari Naruto dan Neji. Entah napa Karin merasa Naruto menatap dia dengan death glare dari surga sana dan death glare dari Neji walaupun Neji lagi pergi ke luar negeri.

"Gw benar-benar serius sekarang" kata Hinata kemudian menyalakan lilin

"Kalau nggak bermain Jelangkung, apa lagi?" sambung Lee ketika melihat lilin dinyalakan

Kali ini Hinata akan memanggil Ruhi lewat Jelangkung, dia tau bahwa berbuat seperti itu dosa. Tapi apa daya, dia ingin membuat perhitungan kepada Ruhi. Mugkin tali kesabarannya sudah putus.

"Loe bener-bener serius ya?" sambung Sai, seperti biasa dengan senyum palsu-nya

"Dibilangin denger nggak sih?, dasar tolol" ejek Temari

"....baka..." timpal Gaara

"Nani?!" Sai marah

"Udah, udah! bertengkar kayak anak kecil aja..bisa kita mulai?" tanya Hinata

"Iya" jawab semuanya serempak

Hinata mulai menuliskan huruf-huruf dan angka-angka. Semuanya sudah siap ' pikir Hinata.

_" Jelangkung jelangkung datanglah kesini.....disini ada pesta kecil-kecil an..datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar........Wahai arwah-arwah disini....datang pada kami....kami akan mempersembahkan darah kami masing-masing-masing.....dan kalian boleh meminjam salah satu tubuh kami untuk dijadikan wadah-mu...." _

Tiba-tiba angin yang terasa menusuk kulit bertiup, dan tiba-tiba seperti ada sebuah pisau yang menyilet jari-jari mereka.

" Aww " teriak Sai

" K..kyaa " teriak Tenten

" Ouch ! " teriak Hinata

" Huaaa " teriak Lee

" Sa..sakiit " teriak Temari melihat jari-nya sudah terlihat bekas silet

" Waa ! " teriak Sasuke

" Kyaaa...( deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg )...khukhukhukhukhu... " tawa Karin

Semuanya langsung menatap Karin dengan terheran-heran, si cwek rambut merah ini menunduk dan terus tertawa layaknya orang gila. "_Dia sudah gila_" pikir mereka semua

"Ja..jangan-jangan?!!"

"Sepertinya kamu menyadari-nya ya..?" tanya Karin ( dirasuki hantu ), suaranya berubah

"S..siapa kamu?!" tanya Temari

_"Huh, hebat sekali! Si makhluk nista ini dijadiin wadah hantunya...menarik" _pikir Sasuke sambil menyeringai

"Aku?, namaku Nomiyuka Shii...sekarang umur 24 tahun...1 tahun yang lalu aku meninggal karena tertabrak truk saat menyebrang sehari sebelum aku menikah dengan pacarku.. ternyata pacarku sendiri yang menubrukku, dia menyamar jadi supir truk dan menabrakku. Aku nggak percaya, padahal besoknya kita menikah... " tutur Karin ( Shii ). Sekarang paras Karin berubah, rambutnya yang merah menjadi coklat diikat 2 tapi agak kebawahan ( disekitar leher ), matanya yang merah berubah menjadi coklat muda, pakaiannya yang berwarna putih coklat juga berubah menjadi orange bunga-bunga, dia yang sekarang juga memakai rok mini berwarna cokelat-krem dan celana legging warna pelangi. Benar-benar sangat berbeda!, padahal sebelumnya Karin memakai pakaian putih cokelat dan jeans biru.

"Shii-san, kamu tau yang namanya Uzumaki Ruhi?!" tanya Hinata

"Aaah, Ruhi-chan? iya! aku kenal, kenapa ?" tanya Karin ( Shii )

"Kamu tau sekarang dia dimana?!" tanya Lee

"Kalo nggak salah sekitar koridor atas deeh" kata hantu itu sambil tersenyum

"Makasih, kamu..mau nggak pergi dari tubuh makhluk nista tersebut?" tanya Sasuke

"Iya!, dadah..anak ini namanya siapa?" tanya Karin (Shii )

"Namanya Karin" jawab Tenten

"Wah, nama yg manis! Karin-chan" jawab Karin ( Shii )

"_Manis?, yuck" _pikir mereka semua kecuali Hinata

"Makasih ya sudah minjemin tubuh kamu" ujar Karin ( Shii ).

Tiba-tiba angin berhembusan, paras Karin kembali lagi seperti semula, tubuh Karin terlepas dan sepertinya Karin belum sadarkan diri. Semua-nya langsung terdiam, menatap tubuh Karin. Kayaknya nggak ada yang mau nolongin nih makhluk nista ( sorry fans-nya Karin ).

"Lee..."panggil Sasuke

"Ah, iya?" jawab Lee dengan muka pelongo-nya

"Loe kan suami-nya, tolong sana!" perinta Sasuke

"Baiklah!!! demi istriii!" teriak Lee lebay

Lee mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Karin. Dia sudah teriak di kuping Karin 1000 kali dengan kekuatan 1.000 ultra sonik, yang lainnya udah siapin obat congekan (?). Lee kehabisan akal, tiba-tiba tegiang di pikirannya untuk me' itu' ke Karin.

"Baiklah...ini yang terakhir" kata Lee pasrah

"Eh, loe mau ngapain?" tanya Sai

"Mau cium bibir-nya lah, mau apa lagi?" tanya Lee dengan tampang innocent-nya

"Wow, loe berani juga! silakan...tontonan bagus nih" jawab Tenten, Hinata, dan Temari ( nyaris ) bersamaan

"Gulp, loe bakal cium nih makhluk nista?, ok baiklah slahkan" kata Sasuke sambil duduk dekat Hinata

Muka-nya sudah dekat dengan muka Karin, tinggal 1 mm lagi. Tetapi tiba-tiba Karin terbangun karena suara mereka semua yang berisik, " KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KIJIMAROOOO!! GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! TIDAAAAAAK!! DASAR CABUL!!" teriak Karin sambil menendang kepala Lee

"Aih, istriku kenapa engkau jahat sekali sama aku?" tanya Lee dengan puppy eyes no jutsu

"Jijik, lagian loe malah majuiin mulut loe yang bau dango! kan jijik bego" teriak Karin

_" Kok hubungan mereka nggak terlalu akur ya?, wah jangan-jangan mereka dipaksa kawin nih" _pikir mereka semua dengan pandangan curiga

"Ya udah, sekarang kita cari ke lantai atas" perintah Sasuke

Semuanya berjalan keatas, melewati tangga yang sudah tua dan penuh debu, melewati lukisan yang kelihatannya bergerak, dan paling kasihan Lee yang terjangkit penyakit asma terbatuk-batuk terus. Akhirnya dengan perjuangan super, mereka sampai ruang atas di bagian koridor. "RUHI-CHAN!!! KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA" teriak Hinata, tiba-tiba ada hawa nggak enak sekitar tubuh Hinata. "Okasan..." panggil Temari

"Eh?, Temari?" panggil Karin

"Temari?!, dare ka?" tanya Temari sambil tersenyum aneh, kemudian dia menunjukkan mukanya

"He? Kamu siapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Sakura?!" tanya Lee

"Bukan, dasar tolol! dia...jangan-jangan..."

"Ruhi-chan??" panggil Tenten

"Yup" jawab Ruhi

Hinata sudah mendecak kesal, kemudian berjalan kearah Temari yang dalamnya Ruhi, dan Hinata menampar pipi Ruhi

"Sekarang kamu mau bunuh sapa lagi, hah? CEPAT BERI TAU AKU!" teriak Hinata sambil menarik kerah baju Ruhi

"Aku tidak membunuh sapa-sapa lagi...tetapi..." ucapan Ruhi terpotong

"TETAPI APA?!, APAKAH ADA SYARATNYA?!" tanya Hinata marah

"Tentu saja...ahahahahaha" tawa Ruhi

"A-ap-a?" tanya Karin ketakutan

Ruhi tersenyum mengerikan, kemudian dia mengambil korek api dan menyalakannya. "Okasaan tau apa ini?" tanya Ruhi sambil tersenyum mengerikan

"Korek..api?!" tanya Hinata

"Yup, dan korek api inilah yang akan menuntun kalian untuk menuju NERAKA" teriak Ruhi sambil melempar korek api itu ke arah Hinata dan api menyala. Hinata dkk pun berlari menuju luar pintu.

"Ayo cepaaat!!!, kita harus keluar dari rumah ini!!" teriak Tenten

"Hosh hosh...ca..hosh hosh peek..." keluh Hinata

"Bersabarlah! loe pikir sapa yang ngusulin maen jelangkun disini?" tanya Karin tajam

"Ukh, itu emang gw sih" kata Hinata pasrah

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menyentuh kaki Karin, dan menariknya

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Karin, anehnya suara dia yang terkenal cempreng minzalik nggak kedengeran. Mereka tidak sadar kalau Karin menghilang dan tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai pintu keluar, tetapi...

_BRAAAK_

Pintu tua itu terkunci rapat dari luar, "KYAAA! BUKA PINTUNYAAA!" teriak Hinata sambil menggedor-gedor pintu

"Sial! Sial sial sial sial! DASAR PINTU S***" umpat Sasuke sambil menendang-nendang pintu

"Woi, Karin kemana?" tanya Lee

Semuanya terdiam, kemudian muka mereka jadi pucat pasi, apalagi Lee yang merupakan suami-nya langsung bermuka pucat ketakutan. "Ok, Karin...kamu menakut-nakuti kita" kata Tenten sambil menghela napas

"Te..nte..n" panggil suara itu

"Lah, itu suara Kari.." ucapan Hinata terpotong ketika mendengar suara bergemuruh

_JLEB_

_"AAAAAAAAAAH"_

_JLEB_

_"HENTIKAAAN!!!"_

_JLEB JLEB JLEB _

_"Sa...kit"_

_"Selamat tinggal..." kata suara itu kemudian membuang sesuatu kedekat Karin_

Sepertinya api itu menjalar kemana-mana, dan akhirnya mengenai tubuh Karin yang kemudian membuat tubuh Karin terbakar. Karena lantai itu sudah sangat tua, tiba-tiba lantai itu jebol dan Karin terjatuh di depan Hinata yang sedang menggedor-gedor pintu

"HUAAAAAAA" teriak Hinata ketika lantai itu terjatuh, dengan sigap Sasuke melindunginya

Terlihat tubuh Karin sudah tertusuk-tusuk dan sebagian tubuhnya gosong karena terbakar, api belum padam juga

"Huaaaa, Ka..Karin?" kata Lee sambil memegang muka Karin yang terbakar

Semuanya langsung ketakutan, inilah akhir hidup Karin. Akhir hidup yang mengerikan, tidak nyaman, dan sungguh mengesalkan. "Sejak dulu Karin berpikir, pasti dia akan mati secara bahagia...tapi...buktinya...KUSOOOOO!!!" teriak Lee sambil memukul tembok. Tiba-tiba tembok tua yang dipukul Lee langsung roboh, Sasuke segera menarik tangan Lee untuk pergi. Terlihat tubuh Karin perlahan-lahan tertutup bangunan, seolah bangunan itu bersedia menjadi TEMPAT KUBURAN untuk KARIN, "KARIIIIN!!!" teriak Lee sambil menangis seraya tangannya diseret Sasuke.

Di lantai atas...

"Nggak nyangka ya....dia mati secepat itu" ujar Tenten sedih, Hinata Sasuke dan Lee mengangguk tanda setuju. Mereka berjalan lagi menyelusuri lantai atas itu yang terlihat sangaaaat luas, kemungkinan melebihi Dufan. Kemudian Hinata mendengar suara langkah kaki, langkah kaki seorang anak kecil

"Wah wah wah sepertinya sedih ya, kehilangan teman yang berharga" kata Ruhi

"Sampai kapan kamu mengganggu ketenangan kami!" kata Hinata marah

"Sampai kapanpun.." jawab Ruhi

Mata Hinata dan mata Ruhi bertatapan, tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Oh ya?!, jika sampai kapanpun...KYAAAA" teriak Hinata ketika ia terjatuh tiba-tiba kedalam lubang besar

"HI..HINATAAA" panggil semuanya

"To..tolooong" perintah Hinata, suara menggema dan semakin kejauhan.

"Duuh, gimana niihh ?!!!!" tanya Sasuke panik

Di sisi Hinata

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!..ADUH ADUUUH/!!! AAAAH DAMN SHIT FLOOR!!" umpat Hinata, tiba-tiba ada yg memegang pundaknya. Hinata terkaget, Ruhi kah ? pikir Hinata. Dia menoleh dan melihat sosok anak perempuan dan laki-laki dewasa yang kakinya nggak menapak

"Perang akan dimulai dari sekarang" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Ka..kamu..Nata..dan Naruto-kun?!" tanya Hinata, perlahan-lahan air mata-nya mengalir

"Iya..Hinata-chan nyadar juga, ehehehe!" kata Naruto senang

Hinata segera memeluk erat Nata dan Naruto, bercampur rasa rindu, senang, sedih, takut, dan kaget. Semenjak Naruto dan Nata tidak ada, hidup Hinata terasa gelap, tidak mempunyai semangat hidup. Kini ke-2 orang yang dicintai-nya muncul dihadapannya, dalam sosok hantu. Naruto dan Nata perlahan-lahan menghilang, Hinata melepaskannya, membiarkan mereka pergi,

BLAAAR

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ledakan dari atas, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak seseorang

"Siapa?, kok kayak suara Temari?" pikir Hinata

Ada seseorang yg jatuh, "Hi..hinatta" panggil Temari terbata-bata

"Temari?, jangan mati!!" teriak Hinata ketakutan

"Nggak lah, dasar dungu" umpat Temari bangkit kembali

Hinata tersenyum, meskipun Temari sering mengeluarkan kata-kata yang nggak mengenakan hati, tetapi Hinata tau, Temari berkata begitu karena itulah wujud kasih sayangnya. Mereka ber-2 berjalan lagi didalam kesunyian, pakaian mereka sudah kotor karena debu rumah itu dan akibat ledakan tadi. "Tempo hari, maaf ya! memaki kamu" ucap Temari angkat bicara, "Iya, nggak pa pa" balas Hinata sambil tersenyum, mereka berpelukan. Tiba-tiba ada udara yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding, mereka ber-2 melihat ke depan, yang ternyata ada sosok Ruhi, "Sepertinya kalian senang ya" kata Ruhi

"Huh kamu datang lagi ya" kata Temari dengan nada menantang

"Seperti yang kamu lihat" kata Ruhi

"Mau apa kamu?" tanya Hinata was-was

"Tentu saja mau membawa okasaan bersamaku" jawabnya sambil menyeringai

Apa yang dipikirkan Ruhi ?. Hinata teringat kalau Ruhi berjanji tidak akan membunuh siapa-siapa lagi, tetapi ada syaratnya. "Mungkinkah ini syaratnya?" pikir Hinata ketakutan. "Apa?, membawa Hinata?, mimpi kamu!! nggak akan kubiarkan kamu menyentuh Hinata sedikitpun.. " ucapan Temari terpotong dengan suara tusukan di dadanya.

JLEEEB

"Uhuk uhuk" batuk Temari

"TEMARI!!" panggil Hinata sambil menangis

"Hi-nata..larilah.." kata Temari, inilah kata-kata terakhirnya yang diucapkannya kemudian Temari menutup mata. "KAMU!! NGGAK AKAN KUMAAFKAAAN" teriak Hinata

"....Okaasan berkata begitu ketika teman okaasan menjadi seperti ini...tapi-tapi kenapa ketika aku mati, okasaan hanya tersenyum?" tangis Ruhi

"Eh?, itu..." jawab Hinata terbata-bata

"Kenapa okasaan mementingkan orang lain daripada aku?" tanya Ruhi

"Itu..anu.." jawab Hinata ( masih ) terbata-bata

"OKASAAN JAHAT!!" teriak Ruhi, tiba-tiba api menyala dan menjalar

Hinata melihat sekelilingnya yang ternyata sudah dikepung api menjalar. "AKU MELAKUKAN INI KARENA AKU SAYANG OKAASAN" teriak Ruhi

"INIKAH YANG KAMU SEBUT SAYANG?" teriak Hinata. Ruhi terkaget-kaget

"Akan kutunjukkan rasa kasih sayang yg sebenarnya" kata Hinata sambil mendekat ke Ruhi

"Ma..mau..apa?" tanya Ruhi. Hinata menarik tangan Ruhi dan memeluknya

"Maafkan okaasan ya?" tanya Hinata, "Iya!" jawab Ruhi. Seetelah beberapa lama mereka berpelukkan, "Seandainya aku reinkarnasi, okaasan mau menerimaku?" tanya Ruhi memecahkan sunyi

"Iya, akan kuterima" jawab Hinata sambil menangis

"Okasan berjanji?" tanya Ruhi, "Umm" jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk. Ruhi kemudian tersenyum, dia pergi untuk selamanya.....

* * *

2 tahun kemudian

14 Januari 2011

"Oeeek oeeek oeeek" tangis seorang bayi, "Ya ampun bu, liat bayi ini manis sekali!, anak pertama ya?" tanya susternya, "Bukan, dia anak ke-3" kata Hinata, "Anakku kembar, yang sulung namanya Niki yang ke-2 namanya Naka, mereka ber-2 sekarang kelas 5 SD! mereka lahir tanggal 12 Mei" jelas Hinata.

_BRAAK _

"Okaasan!!, mau lihat bayi-nya!!" teriak Niki dan Naka

"Mau lihat?, aduuh jangan dulu ya!!" canda susternya

"Kalian dateng sendirian?" tanya Hinata

"Ayolah, nggak pa pa kan?" kata Minato tiba-tiba

"Papa! Mama!! jadi kalian diantar kakek nenek ya??" sapa Hinata senang

"Siapa nama anaknya?" tanya Kushina

"Nama anaknya?" tanya balik Hinata

_Flashback_

_"Seandainya aku reinkarnasi, okaasan mau menerimaku?" tanya Ruhi memecahkan sunyi_

_"Iya, akan kuterima" jawab Hinata sambil menangis_

_ "Okasan berjanji?" tanya Ruhi, "Umm" jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk_

_End Flashback_

"Namanya, Ruhi!" kata Hinata tiba-tiba

"Ru..Ruhi? nama yang bagus" kata Kushina sambil menggendong bayi itu

"Ruuuhii-chaan" kata Naka sambil mencubit pelan

"Aaa...yaa.." kata Ruhi

"Lucuuu" kata Niki sambil mencubit juga

Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat mereka senang dengan kehadiran bayi itu. Bayi yang imut, menggemaskan, dan cantik. Hinata melihat pemandangan diluar jendela, "Naruto-kun, lihatlah...anak ke-5 kita, seandainya kamu masih hidup" pikir Hinata.

"Haloo, kami datang berkunjung nih!" kata Tenten tiba-tiba

"Tenten, yang sopan sedikit kek" kata Temari sambil menyenggol pelan pundak Tenten

"Iya nih dasar, usuratonkachi" ejek Sasuke dan Shikamaru

"Wah Temari! luka-mu udah sembuh?" tanya Hinata

"Iya" jawab Temari

"Hahahah! oh ya Hinata, nama anak ini siapa?" tanya Lee

"Ruhi! Uzumaki Ruhi!" jawab Hinata mantap

"Ruhi?, namanya seperti 'dia' ya...WADAAUUW" teriak Lee

"Hush, jangan ngomong didepan anak-anaknya!!" bisik Temari

Naka dan Niki bingung melihat aksi mereka ber-2, "Dia? maksudnya 'dia' apa, paman?" tanya Naka

"Nggak!!, hanya saja..." omongan Tenten terputus oleh Hinata

"Dia lucu kan?!!" sambung Hinata tiba-tiba

"Iya!" kata Niki dan Naka bersamaan

"Hahahah" tawa semuanya

_Kita, akan selalu bersama kan? _

_Karena kita adalah_

_Keluarga_

_Iya kan, Naruto, Nata, dan_

_Ruhi?_

_Lihatlah anak dan adik kalian_

_Yang akan menjadi penerus keluarga ini_

_Menjadi pembangkit keluarga ini_

_dan..._

The End

**Halcali-chan: akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini! semoga kalian menyukai-nya..MOHON DI REVIEW!! silahkan klik kolom warna hijau dibawah ini**


End file.
